Field
This disclosure generally relates to networked exercise machines and more particularly to improved methods and systems for enabling exercise equipment to store energy, collect user data, and transmit such data over a network.
Description of the Related Art
Many gymnasiums provide customers with access to aerobic and/or lifting exercise equipment. Generally, customers that wish to keep track of their physical fitness and develop a custom exercise routine must either manually enter information related to their physical activity into a computer or hire a personal trainer. Both options are inefficient, time consuming, and important data may be lost due to inattention, or simply is not captured at all with conventional equipment. What are needed are systems and methods that solve these problems.